


Di quella volta che il Capitano Pike trovò il modo di zittire la guardiamarina Tilly

by cassianait



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Age Difference, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Lemon, One Shot, PWP without Porn, Sauna, heat - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22451812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassianait/pseuds/cassianait
Summary: "Lo stava facendo di nuovo vero? Il volto del Capitano aveva un’espressione frastornata e Sylvia si morse l’interno di una guancia per cercare di contenere l’incontinenza verbale. Accidenti! Non avrebbe permesso alla Silly Tilly di prendere il sopravvento. Non in quel momento, non mentre era da sola in mezzo ai vapori di una sauna col Capitano!"
Relationships: Christopher Pike/Sylvia Tilly
Kudos: 4





	Di quella volta che il Capitano Pike trovò il modo di zittire la guardiamarina Tilly

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** i personaggi non mi appartengono ma sono dei rispettivi autori. La storia è scritta senza scopo di lucro  
>    
> **Note:** Partecipa alla tredicesima edizione del P0rnFest di Fanfic Italia & Lande Di Fandom.  
> Prompt: Christopher Pike/Sylvia Tilly age gap  
>   
> 

Di quella volta che il Capitano Pike trovò il modo di zittire la guardiamarina Tilly

  


Era un completo disastro. Sylvia chiuse gli occhi e appoggiò il capo al plastolegno della cabina. Respirò a pieni polmoni il vapore balsamico. Aveva deciso di concedersi un momento solo per sé e Culbert le aveva consigliato la sauna che avevano a bordo. A dire il vero Tilly non sapeva neanche che la Discovery fosse fornita di una sauna e in effetti era abbastanza nascosta. Aveva schedulato mezz'ora a tarda notte durante il suo turno di riposo. Sentiva le tossine scivolare via con il sudore e anche se sapeva che fosse impossibile, in maniera del tutto antiscientifica, sperò che anche il più piccolo residuo del micelio che l'aveva infettata fosse eliminato. Si deterse il viso con un angolo dell'asciugamano e rabbrividì quando un refolo di aria fredda carezzò la pelle nuda

\- Oh, mi dispiace, non pensavo ci fosse qualcuno!

Tilly aprì gli occhi allarmata e quasi emise un gemito di disappunto. Di tutte le persone dell'equipaggio doveva entrare proprio il Capitano. Non che le dispiacesse la vista dell'uomo seminudo che intravedeva tra i vapori della sauna. Ma lei era un completo casino, mezza nuda, sudata, con i capelli tirati su alla bell'e meglio che scappavano ribelli da tutte le parti. E lui invece era fantastico come al solito, le gambe lunghe nascoste parzialmente dall’asciugamano, il ventre piatto e il petto appena coperto da riccioli argentati. Era davvero _così_ vecchio per lei? La verità era che Pike la rendeva nervosa, era un ufficiale pluridecorato quasi leggendario e lei aveva una mega cotta spaziale per lui. E questo era sbagliato a tutti i livelli possibili: innanzitutto era il Capitano, il _suo_ Capitano! E poi avrebbe potuto essere suo padre e da dove le era saltata fuori questa fissa per gli uomini maturi? Aveva avuto il periodo per i musicisti e quello per i soldati ma non era mai stata attratta da uomini tanto più grandi di lei, fatta accezione per Lorca forse e quell'insegnante di biologia all'Accademia e aspetta quella volta che era scappata per tornare a casa era rimasta particolarmente affascinata da quel comandante di cargo.  
\- Oh no, Capitano in fondo è da un po’ che sono qui e anzi credo mi stiano diventando le mani palmate, ha presente quando stai tanto in acqua e le dita diventano blu e si raggrinziscono e da piccola le osservavo quasi disgustata…

Lo stava facendo di nuovo vero? Il volto del Capitano aveva un’espressione frastornata e Sylvia si morse l’interno di una guancia per cercare di contenere l’incontinenza verbale. Accidenti! Non avrebbe permesso alla Silly Tilly di prendere il sopravvento. Non in quel momento, non mentre era da sola in mezzo ai vapori di una sauna col Capitano! Pike si era seduto a qualche metro da lei e aveva appoggiato la testa all’indietro sospirando di sollievo, le mani mollemente appoggiate alle cosce, il corpo che si andava ricoprendo di un velo di sudore. Sylvia aveva chiuso gli occhi e rimasero in silenzio per un po’. Allungò una gamba, ma li riaprì allarmata accorgendosi che aveva toccato la coscia di Pike. Subito tentò di spostare il piede ma il Capitano le bloccò la caviglia con mano ferma  


\- Ti innervosisco guardiamarina?

Sylvia si aggrappò al grado, se non l’aveva chiamata per nome voleva dire che ancora non c’era intimità nonostante la situazione imbarazzante. Sylvia ripensò al metodo vulcaniano che le aveva insegnato Michael per quando fosse stata troppo nervosa. Qualcosa che aveva a che fare con la logica e il controllo e cercò di trovare una qualche sorta di risposta nel tumulto della mente quando Pike aprì la bocca e la tramortì definitivamente con un sorriso tutto fossette.

  
\- Perché avevo pensato di farti da mentore per il programma di Addestramento al Comando, ma forse non è una buona idea.

  
Sylvia deglutì, rabbrividì mentre un dito di Pike le disegnava circoli delicati sulla caviglia. Com’era, struttura e funzione? Sylvia cercò disperatamente di mettere insieme due parole e… un momento Pike non era seduto così vicino prima! Il Capitano si chinò verso di lei per mormorare qualcosa e Sylvia poteva sentirne l’odore salino. Il fiato dell’uomo sul collo umido le provocava piccoli fremiti.

  
\- E sai perché penso che sia una cattiva idea? Perché mi piaci Sylvia. Mi piaci tanto, troppo.

  
Lei emise una risatina tremula e lo guardò negli occhi bruni. Era serio e il suo sguardo era torbido. Lo voleva, oh se lo voleva, maledettamente. Senza più pensare avvicinò la testa e lo baciò. Pike non fu sorpreso anzi rispose con ardore succhiandole il labbro inferiore e prendendole il volto tra le mani. Lei gli si aggrappò con un gemito, voleva sentire la sua pelle umida contro la sua, il suo sapore salso sulla lingua, le sue grandi mani calde percorrerle ogni centimetro di corpo. Si baciarono e assaporarono. Pike si staccò brevemente e le sorrise, mentre le dita si avventuravano sotto l’asciugamano. C’era una domanda nei suoi occhi e quando Sylvia annuì mordendosi il labbro inferiore lui le strappò l'asciugamano rivelando le sue forme esuberanti. Il Capitano si soffermò per un momento a guardarla e Sylvia temette di non piacergli, in un momento il suo cervello fu attraversato da mille paranoie: ecco era troppo grassa, troppo rossa, troppo goffa e nonostante tutto non abbastanza per lui. Con una mano cercò l’asciugamano e chiuse gli occhi, troppo mortificata da quella situazione.

\- Guardami Sylvia. Guarda che cosa mi fai

Lei aprì gli occhi e lui era senza asciugamano con la virilità che puntava verso di lei, vibrante e turgida. La prova inequivocabile che la desiderasse tanto quanto lo volesse lei. Di nuovo Pike si avvicinò e le soppesò con le mani i grossi seni, si avventò su un capezzolo succhiandolo e leccandolo mentre le dita pizzicavano l’altro. A turno torturò i suoi capezzoli finché non furono così duri da farle male e allora scese a lambirle il ventre rotondo, l’ombelico. L'aria era satura di umidità e di sospiri. Pike si centrò meglio e iniziò a baciarle le altre labbra. Sylvia s'inarcò con un gemito sorpreso. Solo un'altra volta le era capitato che qualcuno la baciasse lì ma non era bravo quanto il capitano, non gli si avvicinava neanche lontanamente. Con le mani le accarezzava le cosce tumide e con la lingua le stava facendo cose…

\- Chriiiiiiiiiiis

come un'onda il piacere si abbatté su di lei, lasciandola attonita. L'uomo alzò finalmente il capo con un sorriso sghembo, le labbra arrossate dalla frizione. Tornò su e la baciò accarezzandole lieve una guancia, infilandole le mani tra i capelli. Sylvia deglutì: molto probabile che lui si aspettasse lo stesso trattamento, ma lei non era così brava o almeno non pensava di essere brava come Pike avrebbe meritato, scivolò un po’ verso il suo grembo. Il suo cervello stava partendo di nuovo per la tangente ma Pike sembrava leggerle nel pensiero perché la fermò:

\- Vieni qui – disse facendola sedere su di lui e continuando a baciarla sul collo sudato.

\- ma ti peso troppo? Vu…vuoi stare tu sopra…io…

\- ssssh stai zitta.

Sylvia sentiva che stava andando fuori di testa e lenta si abbassò sul suo sesso prendendolo dentro di sé. Con le mani premute sui fianchi morbidi lui le dava il ritmo in colpi sempre più veloci e profondi, grugnendo in contrappunto ai gemiti di lei. Una nuova ondata di calore la travolse inondandola di piacere dal grembo fino al cervello riverberando come un eco il piacere di Pike che con un’ultima spinta si riversò in lei. La cullò per un po’ e le baciò la fronte con tenerezza. Sylvia sorrideva contro il suo torace, accarezzava i peli grigi e poteva percepire il battito del cuore che stava rallentando. Non riusciva a parlare immersa com’era in una nuvola di pura beatitudine.

\- Sembra che abbia trovato un modo per farti stare zitta, dopotutto!


End file.
